


No Luck

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of Jim and Blair, seen through outside eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Second in what should probably be called "10 Minute Ficlets" (or, as someone suggested, "SubRosa's Shorts", but that was just a little too _underwear_ for me)--stories written as timed exercises online. Because dammit, sometimes I really need to finish something. ;-) 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to Maig and Virg. Pixel, if you're out there...blert!

## No Luck

by SubRosa

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly and Paramount own _all_ the good toys...

* * *

NO LUCK by SubRosa 

The young woman pressed herself harder into the shallow doorway, shaking, lips moving in an imperceptible self-dialogue. This was just her luck--an innocent search for copy paper on her second day at the university, and _this_ was how she ended up. She chanced another look at the men being shoved into a nearby supply closet--the one she had been headed for when this whole thing started. 

She didn't know the larger one, who struggled with the duct tape securing his wrists and mouth. But she recognized the shorter one--that was Blair, the gorgeous grad student who'd helped her find that very same supply closet yesterday, when she'd gotten so lost. He was limping, shirt bloodied, as the two thugs pushed them into the small room. 

"What the hell do I look like, Wonder Woman? Xena? I am _not_ up for this." she muttered, shoring up her courage. She hissed and closed her mouth tightly as she heard the low voiced conversation outside the now closed supply room door. 

"That should hold them for a while. Long enough for us to make our getaway." 

Getaway? She groaned, instantly reminded of the crappy dialogue from any of a hundred one o'clock movies. How dangerous could they be, talking like that? 

With that thought bolstering her almost nonexistent courage, she listened as the stairwell door clicked shut and the footsteps receded into the distance. She took several deep breaths and dashed out from her hiding place. Fumbling with the lock for a moment, she opened the door to reveal Blair and his companion. 

"You guys okay?" The larger man grunted emphatically from behind his gag.. She hurried to remove it and pull the tape from his wrists, only to be completely ignored as he freed Blair and ran quick, gentle hands over his body. 

Blair grabbed the questing hands, stilling them. "Jim, I'm fine," he said firmly. The other man narrowed his eyes and just...focused, then pulled Blair into the hallway, still gripping one hand. She caught a glimpse of the apologetic glance the grad student threw over his shoulder, and then watched as the door snicked shut in her face. 

"Wonder Woman, chopped liver--you decide," she groused as she reached for the door handle. She pulled it, then jiggled it, a frown crossing her face. 

"Hey!" she called through the door. She pounded fruitlessly. "HEY! This door locks from the outside!" She gave the door one last smack, and then slid to the floor beside it, muttering to herself again. 

"I have _no_ luck." 

* * *

End


End file.
